Field of the Invention
This application is generally directed towards a liquid dispensing container and, more specifically, to a liquid dispensing container that may include a multi-position valve and/or a straw.
Description of Related Art
Conventional containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids and fluids such as water, beverages, drinks, juices and the like. Conventional containers can also hold various items such as energy drinks, protein drinks, shakes, foodstuffs, dressings, sauces, and liquid meal replacements.
These known beverage containers may be used in a wide variety of environments such as at home, office, gym or health club, and while traveling. Known beverage containers may also be used during activities such as exercising, driving a car, or riding in an automobile, bus, train, or airplane.
In some situations, a squeeze-type container, in which the contents of the container are dispensed by inverting and squeezing the container, may be desired. A squeeze-type container may be useful before, during or after active participation in a sports activity, such as bicycling, climbing, jogging, or hiking Known squeeze-type containers may be designed to be used under stressful conditions and with just enough flexibility to allow a beverage to be “squirted out,” while maintaining their structural integrity for grasping or holding by the user and retaining generally the same shape. Known squeeze-type containers may also be designed to be opened and re-closed with the user's mouth so as to allow drinking while minimally interfering with an ongoing activity.
These known squeeze-type containers may be referred to as water bottles, and many water bottles are reusable and refillable. Water bottles are commonly used for hydration, such as by cyclists, and traditional water bottles commonly include a body, a cap, and a valve that is movable relative to the cap between open and closed positions. In the open position, liquid can be dispensed from the bottle and, in the closed position, liquid is inhibited from being dispensed from the bottle.
Water bottle valves are frequently in the form of poppet-style valves that include a poppet that can be moved between open and closed positions. A poppet-style valve typically moves perpendicularly relative to the cap to allow fluid to be dispensed from the water bottle or to seal the opening in the cap. In particular, the poppet-style valve may be moved away from the cap to open a traditional water bottle and allow fluid to flow through the valve. When the poppet-style valve is moved towards or contacts the cap, the valve may be closed and fluid may not flow through the valve. Fluid is normally dispensed from a conventional water bottle by inverting the bottle and allowing the contents to flow through the valve in the open position. In order to expedite water flow through the valve, the bottle may be formed from a lightweight and deformable plastic material, and the water may be more quickly dispensed by squeezing the bottle.